Skimbleshanks Challenge!
by HowAboutThat
Summary: A challenge for all of you, please accept it!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know, I know, I know, I have an (unhealthy) obsession with Skimbleshanks, but can anyone blame me? Anyway, I've come to find myself breaking down and going to Bing and looking up stories about Skimble, but it didn't work out so well, and come on, let's face it, I'm the one writing the most Skimbleshanks fanfiction on here and I'm really trying not to read the incomplete ones that haven't been updated in years, but I might be breaking down.

Yes, I love the other stories that I'm reading, really, I do, but not all of them interest me. Some pairings I like, but don't like the story revolving around the couple, others annoy me (Grammer Nazi emand /emvery picky sometimes). I've resorted to Rated M (last resort usually, but they have the best plots sometimes) a few times (no not those stories you perverts! I mean the ones that are long with an actual plot and is usually rated that for language and/or violence (*shivers* I think I can say this for every fanfiction reader when I say you wish you had someone give you a warning about rated M before you accidentally stumble upon one of _those _that you really wish you could take back reading) so don't get it twisted).

You must be wondering about the **challenge** by now, huh?

Okay, here it goes!

Just give me a Skimbleshanks story! Please! I've un out of reading material for Skimbleshanks and I even resorted to reading my own (mainly to see how you guys like it so much, I don't think I'm that good of an author) a few times. I want some long stories or at least one-shots of a decent length, something to fill the need! You can do romance (kinda preferred, but you don't have to succumb to me completely on this), friendship, anything, but when I say anything I mean in genre.

_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T DO LEMONS!_  
If you do, please have warnings for before and after because I can't, I just can't!

Now you wonder what's in it for you, huh?

**FIRST PRIZE:**

You are an OC in a one-shot (you get to give me an idea, the characters you want, and I write it for you),

You and your story are Favorited,

You get to chose what story I focus on if you remember which one you wanted or if you don't know choose a number between 2 and 43, NOT including the numbers 5, 6, 8, 9, 13-15, 29, 25, 29, 31, 33-35, and 40 (16 numbers you can't choose from). Yes, a lot of numbers, but a lot of them are one-shots or stories not involving Cats or stories that I'm not even close to finishing/recently thought of.

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in three chapters of your favorite (long term) story

**SECOND PRIZE:**

You and your story are favorited,

Choose two cats I make a pairing with in a one-shot

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in two chapters of my next long term story.

**THIRD PRIZE:**

You and your story are favorited,

I tell my readers to check our your profile in one chapter of my next long term story.

**OTHER PRIZES:**

Don't worry, those that don't make the top three will get a prize too! You'll be titled whether it's "funniest," "most heartfelt," "fluffiest," and etc. Your entries will also be favorited.

What do you think about that? Sound good? Then please review and let me know if you accept the challenge!

**Due Date:**

July 8th

If you need more time, just PM me and I'll more it back.

I look forward to all the stories I'll receive.


	2. SADNESS Important!

Okay, so I looked at this and I realize that there are no entries as well as the fact that the numbers are going to change because I gotta delete stuff and add stuff, so you'll just be told what numbers you're not gonna pick later.

Why has no one entered anything?! Am I that easily forgettable? *Jemima eyes* I thought ya'll loved me... TTT_TTT I see how it is, then. It's okay, I understand, you guys have lives, probably need another month.

*sigh* I guess my hopes of more Skimble fanfiction will not be brought to life... But, for anyone still interested, I'm moving the due date back. I mean, longer stories do take a while, so someone give me a date that they think they'll be done and I'll move it to then.

Participants (So Far):

_Paradox Predator_

_Silenthunder_

_CatFanGIrl_

_Magical Miss Britstoffelees_

Now I'm hoping to get something out of all of you... something... anything... except lemons.

Reason being for begging no lemons/long story short:  
I read a Rated T, went to a profile and found an interesting story, didn't look at the rating, no warning, read and tried to skip over it, but there was no warning at where it ended, scarred for life, wary about Rated M... there you go.

_Also_, I should be honest. I completely forgot the original due date until I looked at this today and realized it was yesterday and then I decided, you know what, since I forgot and they forgot, why not put a new due date they can work with better? And so this... letter... thing was born!

As for the **new due date**.  
Each one doing a story re-review and put the date you think your story will be done, the latest date will be the next due date, but be honest and put the date that you're pretty sure it's gonna be done by whether it's long, longish, or relatively short.

Good luck!

Good morning/noon/night/eating!  
(^I don't know what you're doing or where you are or what time it is when you're reading this so... yeah)

-HowAboutThat  
(HAT)

(=^-^=)


End file.
